Home Remedy
by SomeoneElseOutThere
Summary: Short, dumb Leeten family fluff. Tenten is sick so Lee and Matal take care of her, in their own ways.


Something small, short, and dumb i wrote for myself on my birthday. I was also sick so thats where my mind was; I dont think its my best work but still. Also I totally did research for it.

* * *

Getting sick was an unusual condition for Tenten. She was typically so healthy. She had seldom gotten colds or fevers when she was younger. Yet, here she was, thirty-three, married with one son and having her husband look after her while ill. She the common conditions that came with the flu; Stuffy nose, sore throat, and a cough. She reaches over, takes out a tissue and blows her nose, throwing the discarded tissue to the overflowing bin across from her. Even while sick, her aiming doesn't fail.

It's not long until she sees a small, bowl-like head at her side, creeping around her bed. She pretends not to notice, allowing the little head to inch closer and closer to her side, until he peeks up from the edge.

She laughs, sitting up in bed. "Metal, I see you." She says, and he looks disappointed, rising from his positon. He rests his head on the side of the bed, looking up at her. "You know you can't be in here. I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes." He says, looking away with a guilty look. "B-but, you will not die, right?"

She laughs, coughing into her sleeve. She ruffles his hair, and he looks worried that she might spread something to him.

"I need rest, sweetie. I'll be fine in a few days." She replies. "The best thing you can do for me now is stay healthy. Run outside and play for me, okay?."

"But, Mama–"

"Say Metal." Tenten begins in a cheerful tone, "One way you can help me is if you go out and bring me flowers."

"Really?"

"Of course! It's good for a mother's health to receive flowers from her son." She reaches out and ruffles his hair again, "Show me your youthful heart! Bring me as many as you can."

Metal looks up to her with stars in his eyes, eagerly nodding and running out of her room. Tenten lays back down, coughing into her sleeve and closing her eyes. Not long after, her door opens again, much larger footsteps moving to her side.

"Tenten." A hand shakes her shoulders, and she opens her eyes, seeing Lee. She smiles at him, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Good to see you." She yawns. "Metal came in here earlier. He was worried about me"

"I know. He is picking flowers as we speak." Lee hands her a plate, setting it in her lap. "For you."

"Thank you." she says, looking down at her plate. She stares at it for a moment, surprised "It's… curry?"

"I felt something hot would help!" he boasts, puffing out his chest. "I did not make it very spicy, but it is hot."

She decides not to criticize Lee's idea of a home remedy, choosing to eat what he'd given her. Curry was fine enough, and there was rice there to counter it. She eats a spoonful, and it warms her. Tenten exhales, cooling her mouth.

"Still as hot as I remember it." Tenten comments, picking up another spoonful. Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn Lee had tensed up. Not letting it bother her, she closes her mouth around her spoon and —

She stops. There was a familiar yet disgusting flavor of sour in her mouth. She knew the taste all too well, the food that was her mortal enemy. She swallows, but not before isolating the offending taste and spitting it out onto her palm.

"Pickled plums?" Tenten exclaims, "You better have a good reason!"

"It's supposed to help your throat!" He says defensively. "I hoped you would overlook it with all the spices."

Tenten crosses her arms, looking over the plate with a harsh expression. "I can't ignore it. I'll have to eat around it."

"But you will not get better."

"I will, I need rest."

"And pickled plums will help!" He insists. Tenten shivers, shaking her head stubbornly. As if mocking her dramatics, Lee lays out over her legs, looking up at her with begging eyes. Tenten huffs, rolling her eyes.

"That won't work." She pouts.

"Fine!" Lee sits up, taking her spoon away. Before she can even respond with a "hey!" Lee scoops up a pickled plum hidden in the curry. He looks just as disgusted as Tenten had, but chews and swallows it anyway, He holds his mouth for a second, then speaks. "If you will not, then I will."

"So you don't like it any more than I do." She says, resting her chin on her hand.

As if ignoring her, he scoops up another, swallowing it whole. Surprised, Tenten stops him before he gets his third. She grabs his arm, holding it in place.

"Wait! Aren't you worried about getting sick?" she asks, Lee shakes his head.

"No, because this is preventing it." He answers like a parent scolding a child.

"That's not how home remedies work, Lee."

"But how would you know?"

She frowns, quietly getting her spoon back and letting go of his arm. Tenten sighs, scooping up the curry again.

"I can't get mad at you." She admits, eating the curry and realizing she had picked up a plum again. She shudders at the taste, but swallows it, and picks up a scoop of rice for good measure. Lee goes to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as she continues eating.

"I'm sorry I threw such a tantrum." she says, a little ashamed. She finishes her plate, placing it on the nightstand next to her.

"No, No, it is fine." Lee says, hugging her. "Maybe I should have warned you."

"They were just plums." she says, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm too stubborn, huh?"

"Yes." he answers with no hesitation. Tenten lightly elbows him in the gut, which makes him laugh.

"You should go find Metal." Tenten says, "I think he might go a bit overboard."

"Why do you say that?"

As if on cue, her door bursts open with Metal exclaiming "Mama!", his arms full of mismatched flowers. He runs forward, spilling flowers over the floor and throwing the pile onto the bed, surprising them both. He climbs onto the bed, beaming up at them. "Are you better yet?"


End file.
